Hatsune Miku
Hatsune Miku is the main female protagonist, and lead Cure of Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪. She is a villager from Symphonia but was driven out of her village because she was unable to speak due to a curse. Currently, she attends Ongaku Academy on earth. Her main catchphrase is "Amazing!" as she is astonished by many things due to her curious nature. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Aria and is represented by feathers. Background * Hatsune Miku History Appearance As a civillian, Miku has blue eyes and curly, light turquoise hair held in twin tails with pom-poms. She wears a light brown blouse tucked under her skirt and a white unbuttoned sweater with pink diamonds on the sides overtop of a brown colored cape with a fluffy white trim that is held around the shoulders with a low turquoise collar and brown ribbon. There is a flower embroidery above the fluff and a single pink button. The skirt is turquoise as lighter lines run down and is frilly with a frilly light brown layer underneath. She wears brown stockings and shoes. To top the look off, she wears a pink muffler. In Symphonia, she wore a white frilly long sleeved dress with a pink coloured cape held together with a ribbon and a hood attached. Underneath, she wore a blue skirt with white embroidery, stockings and shoes. As Cure Aria... Personality Miku is a villager from Symphonia who had lost her voice due to a curse in the past, and was forced to live alone in the forest, but restores it as she turns into a Pretty Cure. Coming to Kyoku-shi she attends Ongaku Academy with the help of Kaito. She is a rather strange, clumsy and friendly girl who has a huge love for music. Being able to see colours and images to whatever she listens too. Miku is naturally curious and completely unaware of what is "normal" becoming amazed by common things like vending machines. She can be slightly naive and easily falls for outrageous lies that seem/or are literally impossible. She also tends to incorporate sign language while she speaks. Relationships Cure Aria Cure Aria is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hatsune Miku. She is represented by feathers. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "DoReMi・Alteration!" and having her Echocket. Attacks Songs Mike's voice actor has participated in two image songs for the character she voices. Main: * LoST FeaTHeR * Greatest Aria!! Duets: Etymology The name of the character was chosen by combining Hatsu (初, first), Ne (音, sound), and Miku (ミク, future), thus meaning "the first sound from the future."http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku Trivia * Cure Aria is the sixth Cure to wear gloves, after Cure Moonlight, Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle, Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. ** Cure Aria, however, doesn't wear gloves in her Charm Forms. * Miku is the second Cure to have powers outside her Cure form due to coming from Symphonia. * Miku is the ninth Cure to come from another world, the first eight being Milky Rose, Cure Passion, Cure Beat, Cure Muse, Cure Sword, Cure Princess, Cure Scarlet and Cure Magical. * Miku is the second Cure to keep a hair accessory that she wears as a civilian to still be seen when she is transformed as Cure Aria. In this case, her pom-pom. * Miku is the first Cure to own a mascot who was once just an song bird until it gained the ability to talk after she became a Pretty Cure. Links To be added. References Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ Category:Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Light Blue Cures Category:Turquoise Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Main Cures